Cistern flush valves are usually actuated by depressing a button in the lid of the cistern. A lever arrangement within the cistern then converts the downward movement of the button into an upward movement of the cistern flush valve.
It is known to introduce mechanical advantage between the movement of the actuation button and the responsive movement of the flush valve. If the mechanical advantage is too low, then excessive force may be needed on the button in order to initially lift the valve and break its seal. If the mechanical advantage is too high, then an excessive amount of button travel may be required to sufficiently lift the flush valve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lifting lever that combines an acceptable button force with an acceptable flush valve travel.